1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a high pressure accumulator, and more particularly, to a high pressure accumulator of a brake system capable of attenuating pressure pulsation of oil discharged from a pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an electronic brake system, in order to control brake hydraulic pressure transmitted toward a brake of a vehicle, a plurality of solenoid valves disposed on a modulator block, a low pressure accumulator and a high pressure accumulator that temporarily store oil, and an electronic control unit (ECU) having a pump disposed between the low pressure accumulator and the high pressure accumulator to pump the oil stored in the low pressure accumulator and a motor for driving the pump are provided, the electronic brake system includes the ECU controlling components used to electrically operate these elements.
Such an electronic brake system has been used by employing various structures in which the high pressure accumulator having a predetermined damping space is disposed to reduce pressure pulsation generated as liquid pressure of brake oil discharged from the pump is formed at a high pressure and an orifice part is disposed in an outport discharged through the high pressure accumulator. For example, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2001-0046429 discloses a structure for reducing pressure pulsation by separately disposing an elastic member and an orifice in a high pressure accumulator. Also, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0135236 discloses a configuration in which a pulsation attenuation capsule having an elastic force is disposed in a high pressure accumulator to reduce pressure pulsation and an orifice is separately disposed in the high pressure accumulator. That is, referring to the disclosed literatures, an orifice part is obligatorily mounted in an outport discharged through the high pressure accumulator to attenuate pressure pulsation.
However, since the orifice should be separately assembled, as mentioned above, an additionally processing time for installing the orifice and an assembling time therefor increase, and of course, cost increases.
In addition, pressure pulsation attenuation caused by elastic deformation is induced by installing an elastic member formed of a spring or a rubber material in the high pressure accumulator. Thus, there is a problem in that the function may be lowered by lowered durability of components when they are used for a long time and a pressure pulsation attenuation effect is limited.